


Shock

by drunknpylades



Series: Advanced Warfare Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, They're getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunknpylades/pseuds/drunknpylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More writing prompts: Shock</p><p>This is what happens when Mitchell's arm has a slight problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

His teeth are going to crack. His jaw is clenched so tight from the pain that Mitchell swears he can hear his teeth giving way under the pressure. Somewhere above him is a voice, but he can’t focus long enough to make out what it’s saying.

There have been complications with his arm before, but nothing like this. The bionics had gotten fried during a mission and to add insult to injury he’d gotten it caught in a vehicle door as it had been speeding away. Something gave out in the circuits and wires and Mitchell’s been in blinding pain ever since. It was a miracle the arm hadn’t been ripped off. According to Gideon anyway. The Captain had been keeping up a running commentary as they waited for medivac. That must be the voice talking to him now.

Mitchell forces himself to open his eyes, trying to find Gideon’s face in all the chaos going on around him. The chopper has landed and he’s being loaded onto a stretcher. There’s a moment of panic when Mitchell can’t find the Captain but then Gideon’s boosting himself up and giving the signal to take off. Their eyes meet for a moment and Gideon looks surprised. “Thought you’d be out by now, mate. They’ve gotta have you on the good stuff by now.”

Gideon is standing on his left side and Mitchell has never felt the loss of his arm so keenly. He needs to reach out. Needs to make sure he’s not alone in this. Not this time. He’d done it on his own before and it’s not going to happen again. And god bless Gideon for being able to see that. 

Something in Mitchell’s eyes must give him away because as soon as they’ve lifted off Gideon is at his side. The Captain circles around to Mitchell’s other side before he seems to hesitate.

Mitchell will blame it on the drugs if anyone brings it up later, but he needs the contact as he reaches out with his good arm to snag the edge of Gideon’s shirt. They both look down at where they’re connected and the corner of Gideon’s mouth turns up. Mitchell doesn’t see anymore than that as another shock jolts through him. He is not looking forward to the flight back to HQ and he can only pray the drugs kick in soon.

A sudden touch at his temple shocks Mitchell’s eyes back open and he turns just enough to look up at Gideon. The other man isn’t looking at him, eyes forward toward the cockpit as his fingers move up through Mitchell’s hair. It’s grown out quite a bit since he joined up.

“Breathe a word of this and you’re a dead man, rookie.”

Gideon still isn’t looking at him, but Mitchell thinks that’s probably for the best. Now Gideon won’t be able to see the smile breaking across his face.


End file.
